Knowledge Is Power
by God Knows Even Angels Fall
Summary: Buffy and her friends start the very first slayer academy. Slight Harry Potter crossover later. Femslash/Slash! Angel crossover.


**A/N: **I've wanted to do this for about a week now, and its about time I finally started. 

**Warning: **Slash/Femslash 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Buffy or Angel. 

**Summary: **Buffy and her friends start the very first slayer academy. Slight Harry Potter crossover later.

Knowledge Is Power

Chapter One

Back To School

The room held eight occupants, all deep in conversation. 

"I don't know, Giles. The girls have already been through so much. Do you really think they need this?" 

The blond woman that had spoken, Buffy Summers, was currently pacing around her apartment living room. 

"She's right G-man." 

Giles turned to glare at Faith, who was sitting in Robin Wood's lap. 

"Will you _please _stop calling me by that!" The English man took off his glasses and started to clean them, finally speaking again after replacing them on his face. "And yes, I do think its rather necessary. They're still girls Buffy. They need all the knowledge they can get to function in the world." 

Buffy sighed. She got where he was coming from, she really did. She was just trying to spare the girls from the worst terror they may ever face- high school.

"Fine, but their not gonna be happy about it." 

"They're teenage girls, Buff. Their not happy about anything." 

"He does have a point." 

Giles shook his head. He must be going crazy if he thought Xander had made a good point about something. 

"Actually, about that-" All eyes turned to where Willow was sitting on the couch next to Kennedy. "I was wondering. Does the school just have to have slayers? Cant it have like, mini-witches and wizards? 

_Mini-wizards?_

Andrew's mind flashed to a memory of Jonathan and he felt a brief moment of happiness at remembering his friend. 

_Flashback_

"Can we go home yet? I hate it here." 

Jonathan turned to stare at his blond friend.

"Do you really want to go back to Sunnydale? Are you ready to take the chance Willow comes after us next?" 

Andrew looked uncertain for a moment before sighing.

"No." 

Jonathan nodded. 

"Good, now until we're sure its safe to go home-" He picked up a flower that he had bought earlier that day and said a few quick words in Latin. "we'll just have to make the best of it." He handed the flower, a plain rose, to Andrew. 

_Wonder why he bought this? Oh well. At least he's being nice to me again. I'd be pretty mad if him and Warren had tried to leave me. _He smelled the rose. _Its to bad its not pink and black though. With all that magic you would think he'd be able to- _

Andrew's thought ended as he watched the rose begin to change into the colors he wished it was. When the rose was completely done changing colors, he looked from it to a smiling Jonathan and stifled a giggle. Who would have thought Jonathan could do something this romantic? 

_End flashback_

Andrew's happiness died away as remembered why that could never happen again. Jonathan was dead. He sighed and Xander gave him a curious look. The only answer the dark haired boy got in return was a shrug. 

Buffy nodded her head. 

"Thats actually a good idea. Maybe we could have a class for kids bitten by werewolves too?" 

Willow smiled proudly at her friend.

"Yea! Buffy thats a great idea! We could even get Oz to come and teach it!" 

_Oz teach? That'll be one silent class room. _

Despite his thought, Xander was happy to have a chance to see his old friend again. 

Buffy was happy Willow was this excited. It had been along time since her friend was this happy. It made her sad to have to burst her bubble. 

"I don't know if that'll happen Will. We don't even know where Oz is."

Kennedy smiled to herself at the thought of Willow not seeing her ex. Jealousy came easy to her when it came to her red headed lover.

"I can do a spell! It'll take no time!" 

"Are you sure it'll work?" 

Buffy didn't want her friend to get her hopes up for nothing.

"Positive."

Buffy smiled. Willow wasn't the only that missed Oz. She turned to look at Giles.

"How long do you think it'll take to build?"

Giles thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Well-" He sighed. "with the Watcher's Council funds is should only take a few months." He turned to look at Xander. "It would go a lot faster if we had some help though." 

Xander smiled.

"All over it."

Giles nodded appreciatively. 

The apartment door opened and Dawn walked in. 

"I'm home." She looked at all the people in the living room. "Whats going on?"

"We need to talk." 

Dawn looked at Buffy, panicking. 

"Is this because I borrowed your shoes and Andrew accidentally poured something on them? Because I swear thats his fault and not mine!" 

"Hey!" 

Buffy ignored Andrew's aggravated cry and his mumble of "Everyone always blames everything on me." 

"You borrowed my shoes without asking?!" She took a deep breath. "No its far worse then shoes, Dawnie. Its something I cant protect you from." Dawn looked worried. 

"What? What is it?!" 

Buffy took another deep breath.

"High school." 


End file.
